Lost in a Whole New Place
by Roaring Soul
Summary: What happens when Soul and Maka go on a mission... and are sent to different worlds trying to catch two villains, while simultaneously avoiding being captured themselves? What will the other's from the group think of their friend's disappearance? Just a random idea I had :3 SoMa/Saka for life!


**Heyo! Roaring Soul here! So I have decided to ****_attempt _****writing a Soul Eater fanfiction! Hope you enjoy this random idea that I had!**

I do not own Soul Eater or whatever else I use in here. I wish I did, but I am not that awesome.

Prologue

**A scream sounded through the otherwise silent night. In the middle of a small village, a limp body laid down on the asphalt. Over the body stood a man. The man wielded a large black and green sword. "Heheheh. It was too easy to collect these Companion Souls." The sword started to glow and in it's place stood a tall and muscular man with jet black hair and shadowy facial features. **

**"Yeah it was, I was hoping for at least a small challenge." The man reached for a floating golden orb that was suspended over the broken body of the girl. When the man had it in his hand, he grinned and pulled out a nearly full brown garbage bag. "In you go!" He put the soul inside the bag and sealed it up.**

**"Only two more souls left, We are doing good eh Mokichi?" Mokichi, the sword grinned and punched his partner's shoulder. **

**"You bet we are! In 3 weeks we have gathered so many Companion Souls! But... Izo, what do these do?" He reached into the bag and grabbed a soul. "What would happen to me if I ate one?"**

**"You Baka! Companion Souls are the purest souls! One alone could convert a kishin back to normal! It's power would turn us to ashes!" He watched as Mokichi put the soul back. "As for what they do, these little souls are able to allow whoever has it to 'shift' into an animal form. They go for high prices on the black market..."**

_Meanwhile back at the Death Room in the DWMA..._

**"Soul, Maka, I need you two to go capture some bad people." Lord Death said in his high pitched and childish voice.**

**"What kind of bad people?" Maka asked. **

**"The really bad kind." **

**"I meant what did they do!" Maka rolled her eyes, sometimes Lord Death could be really annoying. Soul just smiled his toothy grin at his meister. **

**"Oh! They have stolen a type of soul that is very valuable. I need you to fetch those Souls and bring them back here! Got it?" They both nodded and The meister and weapon left to look for the 'bad people'.**

_A few hours later, far in the desert outside of Death City._

**Maka and Soul, on their motorcycle had found the two thieves. They were chasing them across the large desert. Mokichi looked back and gulped. "Uh boss? Shibusen students behind us!"**

**"How many?"**

**"Two sir." Mokichi looked ahead and then glanced back at the gaining students. "I don't think we will make it to the portal in time."**

**"We will see. And if needed, you are a fucking sword! Prove you are worthy of being my weapon!"**

**"Maka, we will never catch up to them at this rate, let me drive!" Soul shouted over the wind. Maka hesitated, last time Soul had driven really fast, they had crashed into a tree, but she did see his point. The two switched places and started to go even faster.**

**"...to the portal in time" They heard the last bit of that sentence as they approached. Soon, they were just behind the thieve's truck. Maka saw her chance and she leaped into the back of the truck, she gestured for Soul to set it on auto pilot and for him to join her. So he did. **

**"Crossing time space barrier in 3... 2... 1... now!" A voice came from the front of the truck, Suddenly pain enveloped Maka and Soul, they screamed as they were both thrown off the truck. A few measly seconds later, they were gone, as if they had vanished off the face of the earth.**

**That is exactly what Tsubaki, Kid, Black Star, Liz, and Patty saw in the death room. Their friends vanishing.**

**_Right. So... I am aware it is not long, or that good, but please review to give me advice and tips ^.^_**

**Soul: Hey! You can't leave us here! So not cool!**

**Maka: Yeah! Keep writing!**

**_What am I? Your slave? I can write as much as I want. Deal with it._**

**Maka: Yes you are our slave. Get back to work and find out where we have gone.**

_**Aw... I don't wanna...**_

**Maka: *Glares***

**Soul: *Glares***

_**Fine.**_


End file.
